


Affection and Heartbreak

by SansLover24



Category: Undertale AUs - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-08-24 17:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16644788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLover24/pseuds/SansLover24
Summary: Just my oc and my gf's ocs and sanses and stuff- this book is for my gf >w< So yea. I hope it makes her feel her feels!





	1. Chapter 1

So, this is my smut book, angst book. Basically any chapter's I feel like writing.

There will most likely be suicidal thoughts and character death (there will always be the same characters tho- even if they die they will be back in the next chapter) so yea, just a warning.

I will always put what kink or theme the chapter will be about and who the people will be between in the chapter summary! Okay, this is for my girlfriend Chyane and I will also put some chapters for my other girlfriend Pew! We are in a poly relationship so before you guys hate- Don't hate xdd.

 

Hope you guys enjoy!!


	2. Kinktober 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red (Custom Sans) x Justine (My OC)  
> Kink: Face Sitting

She didn't know what happened until he bucked her hips towards his face. She looked down with him with a soft blush. He purred and nuzzled her thigh, making her embarrassed.

"R-Red.." She hid her face as he slyly tugged down her skirt and panties. Her legs were shaking a little in anticipation. "Mm.. R-Red.. promise you'll be gentle.. p-please.."

"I will." Came his silky, smooth reply. It made her so much more embarrassed.

Before she could say anything else he put her spread pussy on his lips, sinking his tongue into her hole. She arched her back, already being so sensitive.

"Red.." She groaned, him bucking her hips over his face.

Her moans were soft but sharp as he pumped his tongue into her, at one part he took his thumb and rubbed her clit roughly, making her cry out and buck her hips rougher.

"N-Noo!! T-That's s-sensitive! R-Red! Ahh~!"

He seemed to enjoy teasing her, sucking on her clit and eating her out, keeping his hands on her thighs to make sure she stays open for him.

They'd only been dating for a few months and somehow he just knew what to do to make her desperate.

She gasped, feeling close and holding his skull and groaning cutely. "Please.. p-please Red more~!"

He nodded slightly and shoved his long tongue into her, beginning to tongue fuck her. This was apparently enough to send her over the edge, as she came on his tongue and lips heavily. "mhh..." She whimpered as he continued to lick her clean, purring softly in a comforting manor.

When he was done she got off of him and cuddled up to him, purring and bathing in his warm body. She mumbled a soft "I love you Red." before dozing off. And soon he dozed off himself, keeping his lil kitten close.

(fin uwu)


	3. Kinktober 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rifle (Mobfell Sans) x Romelle (My OC, Justine in MobFell)  
> Kink: Begging

She  **knew** she fucked up.

She looked up at Rifle as he angrily stared down at her. She had made a small whimper under his glare.

"Doll face.. You know you could have gotten us all killed.. Right?"

She swallowed and nodded. "Y-Yes Rifle.."

He tightened his grip on her thighs, making her whimper softly even more. "So  **why** did you do that trade?"

She looked away from his eye sockets, the smoke flowing out his socket was enough proof for her to know that she had really pissed him off. His hand slammed down on the headboard right next to her face and she whimpered loudly. "I-I'm sorry!" Was all she was able to say, her body beginning to tremble. In the world of Mobsters and Dons, Mobs and Gangs, it wasn't a place to play around.All over a little pocket knife she was going to get for Rifle for his birthday. Guess his birthday was pretty great.

"P-Please Rifle c-calm down! He won't find ou- OW!" She yelped, he had panted a harsh slap on her thigh.

He softened up a little, noticing she was genuinely scared. He licked her neck softly. "Sorry doll face." He rubbed the hand prints gingerly. Her head hurt a lot, she was just dizzy and shaken up.

"I'm sorry Rifle.. I-I just didn't want to ruin the surprise by asking you for money since I didn't have any.. I'm sorry." She whimpered softly.

"Sorry Doll Face. But you shouldn't do that. I love my gift. Thank you. But your still getting punished." He smirked, his gold tooth shining in the light.

She nodded. "Yes hun." She was already naked, because he had stripped her for the punishment. She knew how these things went.

He chuckled and grabbed her head, ramming it into the headboard. It wasn't hard enough to damage her pretty face but it was enough to teach her a lesson. She whimpered as he slowly scooted down and spread her legs, beginning to leave marks on her inner thighs and even some on her pelvic area if he was able too. She wriggled and panted at these marks, gripping the pillow her head was laying on.

She whined more. "R-Rifle.. stop teasing me, p-please fuck me."

He hummed softly in amusement. "What'd you say doll face? Didn't hear ya."

She grumbled. "I-I'm not begging Rifle.. y-you know it's embarrassing for me.."

Though she didn't like to beg, she loved it when he did. He'd only ever did it once for her and that was because he lost a bet and she managed to tie him down, teasing him until he begged and cried for her to bounce on him. She still had the video and sometimes she watched it just because the cuteness of him and the sweet things he had said while begging.

He slammed her head again and she gasped. "F-Fine!"

"P-Please fuck me Rifle~ A-Ah Please~! F-Fuck me u-until I go numb please!" She may have been overdoing it but she knew he enjoyed it when she was completely at his mercy.

He groped her thighs as he buried his tongue deep inside her pussy. She arched her back and whined loudly. "N-No! R-Rifle please fuck me!" He began to lick her wetness a few minutes before he sat up and stripped, rubbing his tip on her clit. "You really want this Doll face~?"

She hurriedly nodded, panting and waiting impatiently for his cock. "Please.. please.." She whined out.

He thrusted in, keeping it agonizingly slow until she whined louder and begged for him to go harder. And so he did as she wished and soon was pumping his long and thick length into her small area, not bothering to let her catch her breath as he pounded her into the bed, his claws leaving scratches on her hips as he fucked her.

She soon released heavily on his cock, panting and making the  **cutest** cry. He adored it.. He adored  **her.**

 


	4. Broken Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rifle was murdered, Romelle doesn't handle it well.  
> Romelle (Mobfell Justine/OC) x Rifle (Mobfell Sans)  
> Warning: Contains Angst, Blood, Suicidal Thoughts etc.

Her world shattered when she got the call. She was at home, getting ready for the night because Rifle had promised they'd go out for their anniversary. It excited her.. made her happy that he cared so much.

They'd only been together for a month but that one month was the best month of her life.

And now.. getting the call from Wingdings that Rifle had been killed at a gun trade...

**For a secret trade with one of the Don's men.**

She was torn apart. She stopped doing her makeup, her hands shaking and her breathes becoming short and hurried. She let out soft whimpers, feeling herself tear up.

Wingdings said they wouldn't be home for awhile, which her mind immediately told her she'd have enough time to cry.. and cut.

She hadn't done it in awhile.. hadn't had a reason too... But now.. she had a reason too.

She looked in the bathroom and got a razor, rolling her sleeves up. She was trembling. She hadn't done this in so long.. but without him.. without any joy in her life.... this was all she had.

She started small, making soft cuts and making them soft and thin, barely any blood.. until she hit a vain. That jerked something. She began to cut roughly and deeply, sobbing into the mirror. She passed out..

~

She woke up in bed, her arms bandaged and some red magic glowing around them. Wingdings sat in the chair next to the bed, asleep as his eyes glowed under his lids. He was healing her up.

She looked over at the bathroom and saw Papy cleaning in, on his hands and knees scrubbing her blood off the floor.

...

**Only a few hours and she felt like such a burden without Rifle.**

**The voices were back.**

_ **Make them stop..** _

...

She could only cry.. that's the only way she felt she could safely release her feelings. Wingdings woke up and grumbled, picking her up and cradling her. She wanted Rifle back already. She kept picturing his body.. how much pain he must've been in.. The Don's gang isn't one for quick and painless.. they tortured him to death.. she knew that..

And she wished he just hadn't done the trade.

She'd rather his life over whatever he had tried to get.

She looked past Wingdings and saw a bracelet of crystals with a matching necklace. A little wrapping with the paper, 'To my lil lady.'

A gift.. for her..

that must have been what he was getting her.. he must have made the trade for that..

That jewelry cost him his life and her happiness... she'd never wear it. It made her feel like it was her fault.. it was a constant reminder though, that he cared.. and that he just wanted his 'lil lady' to be happy.

She cried herself to sleep in Wingdings arms and when she woke up later that night she got up. The brothers were asleep in their beds.. she looked in the drawer and got Rifle's gun.

**"I'm coming. I'll be with you soon.."**

_**BANG!** _

__She laid on the floor, dead in one shot to the brain. No note, just her plea when they ran into the room.

**__"I'm gonna be with Rifle.. Don't bring me back.."**


	5. The Potion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New Ship:  
> Smoky (OC) x Pipe (2talltales Papyrus)  
> Warning: Suicide, Angst.
> 
> Play the song Happier- Bastille, Marshmello as you read

She didn't know what caused these feelings..

but it just didn't feel right anymore. She felt like she was holding him back and she didn't want that.

She was so protective... He tried to go out with the guys but she never wanted him too. She could admit she was scared.. Scared of him leaving and finding someone new.

So that's when she made the toughest decision of her life.

-

She looked down at the potion she made. Instant death.. contained in a liquid simply kept in a bottle. She was hesitant. She took the bottle and stuffed it in her pocket. She wanted to say goodbye before she went.

She made sure the potion's effects were incurable. Her friends and sisters liked to bring people back to end their suffering. But she didn't want to come back. She wanted to free Pipe from her protective torment. All those nights.. he had to stay home from having fun just because Smoky was scared..

..

She walked into the living room where her friends were gathered.. there sat her two sisters and all her friends..  **and Pipe.**

Her heart ached. "..I wanted to say goodbye.."

Pipe's eyes widened. "What do you mean, princess?"

She looked away, afraid to look into his eyes.. those soft.. loving eyes. "...I think you know what I mean.."

Her youngest, most innocent sister got up quickly. "S-Smoky.. please.. don't do what I think you're going to do.. Give me the weapon.. Please.." Justine pleaded. She didn't think she could bare to loose Smoky.. They were closer than anyone else.

Smoky cracked a smile as she teared up, tears beginning to flow down her face. "..Why would I do it painfully..? I wouldn't use a weapon... Sl you know that.."

Moon got up. Their middle sister. "Smoky give me the potion." She looked worried, scared.. "Please. You still have so much to live for."

..

Smoky giggled. "..I'm not worth it, Moon. Pipe deserves better. I'm just.. protective.. selfish.. and a waste. It's better this way." She took out the potion. Black.. thick.. the liquid image of death. She popped it open and drank it before any of them could stop her.

 

It was chaos..

Pipe got up and caught her as she fell.

Justine began to cry and Moon attempted to heal her.. but the potion was already there.. she was dead.

 

**And there was no way to change that.**


End file.
